


Jason's Back. How Do You Feel About That? I Don't Know

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Tim talks to Dick shortly after Dick learns Jason is alive





	Jason's Back. How Do You Feel About That? I Don't Know

“Dick?”

Dick hummed softly, not turning from his place at his desk where he sat staring blankly at the wall. Tim cleared his throat, looking around before walking across the carpeted floor to stand by his brother’s side.

“Where’s Thomas?” he asked, postponing the real reason he was there.

“With Bruce,” Dick replied, never tearing his gaze away from the wall. “I just...needed some time to think.”

“Is everything okay?” Tim asked.

Dick sighed, finally turning to look at his brother. “I don’t know,” he replied quietly. “I don’t feel like I know anything anymore.”

“Walk me through it,” Tim suggested.

Dick sighed again. “Jason’s back,” he said softly. “And it just...feels like the rug’s been ripped out from under me. He’s everything I remember but at the same time, he’s like someone else entirely.”

“How do you feel about that?”

Dick shook his head. “I don’t know,” he admitted. He laughed. “I have spent the last four years wanting him back and now…” he closed his eyes. “I’ve finally settled in with Thomas. Everything is  _ fine _ .” his bottom lip shook. “And now Jason’s back and Thomas won’t stop asking for him and I don’t know what to  _ do  _ anymore.”

“What was seeing Jason again like?” Tim asked.

Dick shook his head. “Nothing liked I’d dreamed,” he’d replied.

“In a good way or bad way?”

“Bad,” Dick replied, tone so soft it was like he was afraid to admit it even to himself. “He’s Red Hood, Tim. He  _ kills _ people. He-” Dick pressed his lips together. “How long have you all known Red Hood and Jason Todd were the same person?”

“Dick-”

“How  _ long  _ Tim?”

Tim sighed, shoulders slumping. “Five months,” he revealed. “Bruce didn’t want us to tell you because-”

“Because I’m sensitive and fragile to every damn thing,” Dick growled, eyes flashing as he sneered at Tim. “Yeah. I know what he thinks of me and I know it’s my own fault.” he pressed his lips together.

“So what are you doing to do?” Tim asked.

“If Jason wants to be a part of  _ my  _ pack again, he has to take the first step,” Dick declared. “I’m not putting effort into someone who doesn’t even  _ care _ .” he bowed his head. “I have wanted Jason back for so  _ long _ , Tim. But the Jason who came back isn’t  _ my  _ Jason. And I don’t think I want this one.”

He stood and looked over at Tim. “Is that bad?”

Tim shook his head, putting a hand on Dick’s arm. “No,” he replied. “No, it’s not. You want what’s best for your pup, Dick. What you want for your pup is  _ your  _ Alpha. Not whatever Jason is now.”

Dick was silent for a long time. “I think I’m done living under Bruce’s roof, Tim,” he declared. “I think it’s time Thomas and I moved out.”

“Are you sure?” Tim asked.

“I still have trust fund money from B,” Dick replied. “And I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping if I needed it.”

Tim pressed his lips together. “What if you moved to the Penthouse?” he asked. “You know, instead of your own apartment right off the bat? That way you can get used to living alone with Thomas  _ and  _ it’s safer.”

“I don’t know whether you mean safer as in from criminals or safer from Jason, but I agree,” Dick said, smiling. “Thank you, Tim.”

“For?”

“For listening,” Dick replied. “For helping.”

Tim smiled. “Anytime, Dick. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
